


Trapped Conversation

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Humor, Swearing, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Mari and Chika are thrown into the closet for punishing bad students when Dia found out that they taught Ruby of the word ‘fuck’. So they talked about how Ruby learnt the word from each of them.





	Trapped Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The F word is used a lot, for comedic purposes.
> 
> Notes: _CAPITAL ITALIC_ are words spoken in English, Mari’s way.
> 
> A tumblr ask spawned this. =v=
> 
> May you enjoy. OvO

“And you’re not going to be let out until you reflect and apologize for your misdoings!!” Dia slams the closet located in the student council room (apparently for punishing students who violated a school rule) shut with a loud slam and the bolt locked with an angry click.

Mari who had been begging Dia for forgiveness with a hurt look earlier leans against the closet’s innermost board, expression now a passive, utterly unapologetic one. “Dia is so uptight about these sorts of things.”

Chika lets out a weak chuckle as she does feel kind of guilty. “You don’t intend to apologize do you, Mari-chan?”

Mari grins. “The intention is currently at 10%. How did she find out anyway?” Mari puts on an inquisitive look and Chika herself grew curious. “I’ll check with my mole.”

“You’ve got a mole?” Chika asks amazed.

Mari whips her handphone out from her school skirt’s pocket and taps expertly with a single thumb. “OK, Yoshiko-chan replied.” Mari comments the answer to Chika’s question nonchalantly.

“It was Yoshiko-chan, huh…” Chika leans back against the door of the now locked closet, eyes closed as her initial amazement left her as quickly as it rose.

Mari hums as she reads the words on her phone, the _ping_ sound of notification lets the leader of Aqours know that Yoshiko is filling Mari with intel really quickly. But not knowing gets Chika even more curious than before. “Tell me what Yoshiko-chan said too!”

Mari looks up to make eye contact with her junior. “You sure?”

“Of course!” Chika nods eagerly.

“Apparently Ruby-chan was using the laptop, checking out Youtube for newly uploaded videos and then she exclaimed _Fuck yeah!._ ” Mari paused to see Chika’s jaw drop.

“Seriously?! What did Ruby-chan saw?” Chika stretches her neck to attempt to read off Mari’s phone screen, though she can’t really see anything.

“Ruby-chan saw a new idol video uploaded and went F-”

“What?! I wanna see it too!” Chika whined.

“But that doesn’t explain why we got found out.” Mari brings Chika back on track.

“Oh right. How did we get found out?” Chika’s attention back on why did they get found to be sinners by Dia.

Mari’s phone went _ping_ again. “Yoshiko-chan started talking to Ruby about how passionate she is about idols…And she started talking about how passionate she is about her rituals…” Chika nods impatiently. “And then Yoshiko-chan decided to ask Ruby how she knows about the word ‘fuck’.”

 _“Fuck.”_ Chika mutters, knowing that this was where it began.

Mari snickers before reading the next text of information from her “mole”. “Dia appeared out of nowhere like the way thunder booms, a poof of smoke appears and fades and an angry demon (which I can totally handle!) appears…”

Chika shakes her head, eyebrows furrowed, impatience obvious. “Yoshiko-chan should just get to the point. Like ‘Dia-san appeared.’ Does she thinks she’s writing a story to you!”  

Mari chuckles. “Ooh, I don’t mind at all. Yoshiko-chan’s messages are always so _ENTERTAINING_ ~”

The orangehead ponders for a few seconds. “I guess. Keep reading, Mari-chan.”

Mari shakes her head endearingly at Chika’s impatience as though she’s a five year old wanting to hear bedtime stories. “Dia-san the Angry Demon boomed, ‘HOW DARE YOU FUCK MY SISTER!’ ‘I DIDN’T!’ Yoshiko-chan squeaked.”

Chika snickers at Mari’s own interpretation of the Fallen Angel’s response.

“Continuing, ‘HOW DARE YOU SAY THE WORD FUCK IN FRONT OF RUBY-CHAN’S INNOCENT EARS!’ ‘Well, I, Ruby said it first-’ ‘DON’T YOU DARE SAY THE WORD FUCK IN FRONT OF HER AGAIN!’ Our resident fallen angel nods desperately, back against the table while Ruby frantically tries to get her sister’s attention.”

“This is a really heated battle.” Chika comments, glad she wasn’t caught when Ruby heard the word from her.

Mari nods sagely before continuing again. “Yoshiko-chan, why?” Mari says exaggeratedly, head thrown back to look at the sky that wasn’t in view since they are in a closet.

Chika just silently waited for the reason this time.

“She poked Dia with a twig that was obviously not going to defeat the demon but get it angrier.” The blonde looked sadly at her phone as though her gaze full of pity would reach their blue-haired friend (wherever she is now). “ ‘Dia-san is the one saying the word fuck in front of Ruby right now though.’ Eyes that shot laser beams out of them _LOCKED ON~_ to Yoshiko-chan~”

Chika laughed at that. “Laser beam eyes… I can believe that. And you totally just wanted to read _LOCKED ON~_ in your usual high-pitched fashion.”

“It’s a promise.” Mari said nonchalantly before back to Yoshiko’s story. “Dia-san was about to chew me up and spit me out when Ruby screamed ‘It wasn’t Yoshiko-chan who taught me the word fuck!’ Dia turns to her little sister, a tragic look at the fact that Ruby said _it._ ”

Chika reflected the sad expression. “That is tragic indeed…I’m so sorry.”

Mari chuckles at Chika’s remorse. “Dia asks, as politely as possible through gritted teeth. ‘Who taught you that? It’s Mari-san isn’t it?’ ” Mari frowned. “How rude! Even if it’s true!”

Chika laughs. “Dia-san knows you well.”

“Oh shush, Chika-chi! She spilled the beans on you right after.” Mari grins satisfactorily.

“No way!” Chika whines and tries to look at the phone again. “I-I-I-It was Mari-chan and Chika-chan!” Chika reads and groans right after.

Mari clicks her phone off. “And that’s how Yoshiko-chan got off the hook and we were reeled in~”

Chika gives a half-hearted glare towards the third-year. “Please don’t start with those sea jokes. I heard enough from You-chan…And Kanan-chan.”

Mari chuckles without a care in the world. “I love it when Kanan jokes~”

Chika smiles a little as she remembers some bad puns. “Yeah…I guess I do too. You-chan looks really silly in a cute way when she thinks she has out-punned me.”

Mari laughs merrily. “They can never win us!”

Chika laughs along. “Never!”

“So.” Mari starts after a time of laughing and silence in the dark closet.

“Mm?” Chika prompts, a conversation is better than boring silence while they are punished.

“How did you teach Ruby how to fuck-”

“Fuck! No, I didn’t! Mari-chan!” Chika was attempting to illuminate the closet with a red face.

Mari snickers. “I meant how did you teach her the word~ What are you thinking of, Chika-chi~?”

Chika pouts at the cheeky blonde, Mari could see that in the dark. “I was going to ask you that first.”

“Well, you didn’t. So you shall let the sardines out of the packed can first~” Mari winks and Chika shakes her head at the bad, very bad made-up phrase.

“Dia-san will die if she hears you mess up the phrases ‘packed like sardines’ and ‘let the cat out of the bag’ so badly.” Chika says though she was smiling, clearly loving the way Mari did it. Somewhere outside there was a loud thud like tables moving, but it went unheard by Chika or Mari.

“C’mon~ We may or may not have all the time in the world to exchange stories.” Mari jests.

Chika rolls her eyes at that. “Well… I stubbed my toe on the table leg and swore… Ruby-chan happened to hear it then.”

Mari nods but was not impressed at the story being so short. “Surely it was juicier than just _that_ , Chika-chi~ C’mon~ You can tell Mari-onee-san anything!” Mari sent a wink over which Chika gave a deadpan stare back. “ _COME ON_ ~” Mari encouraged.

Chika gave in, her blush immediate as the memory was fresh in her mind. “You-chan was there too…”

“ _OH_ ~! _SPICY_! Did You swear too?” Mari clapped; excited to know if the ash-brunette “sinned” too.

Chika lowers her gaze as she replays the scene in her head. “No…You-chan didn’t swear. She just bends on one knee-”

“ _OH MY GOD!_ You has grown up~ She proposed to you?!” Mari was starry-eyed and proud of the ash-brunette she once had to give so much encouragement and push to be honest with her own feelings.

Chika’s cheeks flared. “N-No! You-chan hasn’t done that…yet.”

“Yet~” Mari teased; slightly disappointed that You have yet to propose to Chika but she was joking and they were still sixteen, so she supposed it’s still early for them.

Chika coughs into her hands to reduce the embarrassment. “You-chan placed my injured leg on her knee, and then she kissed my toe so that it’ll feel better.”

“Aww~ That’s so sweet!” Mari cooed.

Chika nods, blush evident that she loved it too. “We, er…flirted. Let’s just say we flirted for some time before Ruby-chan suddenly spoke up.”

Mari’s eyes widened. “Ruby-chan was there from the start?”

Chika shook her head. “It was a CYaRon! meeting… I forgot that Ruby-chan would return from the bathroom soon enough, but it was too soon! Arh, either way… Ruby-chan went ‘A-A-A-Are you going to have s-sex?’ And I literally kicked You-chan’s face by accident as I pushed myself backwards onto my bed shocked that Ruby asked _that_!” Chika brought her hands to her face, ashamed.

“Poor You…” Mari said, grinning.

Chika could hear the grin. “You’re enjoying this way too much, Mari-chan.” Mari wiggles her eyebrows playfully. Chika sighs. “Anyways, after You-chan recovered and helped calm both me and Ruby-chan down, we had our CYaRon! meeting properly.”

Mari nods a few times at that, humming an agreement that she can see the high diver handling the situation well.

“Now. Tell me how you taught Ruby-chan to say fuck.” Chika’s energy rose; excited to not be on the receiving end of the tease.

Mari chuckles a little bit too long for Chika’s liking, she could sense something evil coming up. “It’s going to be short and sweet. Just as you hid the content with the word ‘flirting’, I have to keep it short or this conversation is going to be labelled M-18.”

“No way! You got caught in the act?” Chika asked in disbelief.

Mari laughs but waves Chika off. “I was chasing after Kanan when Ruby-chan heard me.” Mari winks.

“Chasing Kanan-chan..?” Chika needs more information.

Mari straightens her back and got into re-enacting the scene. “ _OH! Kanan~ LET’S FUCK!”_

“HOLY- Mari-chan! Not so loud!” Chika looked over her shoulders as though someone was around to hear. A faint screeching sound came from outside, but before Chika could question it Mari continued.

“Please, Kanan~ It’ll be fun! You know you want me~ _FUCK ME_ all. Night. Long~” Mari continued to call in a sweet tone and Chika kept turning back to see if Kanan would appear.

Mari laughs. “Ruby-chan dropped her textbooks and I had a lot of explaining to do. Which Kanan rejected of course.”

Chika raised an eyebrow; partly curious but wary about the truth. “Do I want to know?”

Mari grins a Cheshire cat grin. “I suggested showing Ruby-chan what my meaning of fuck means~ But Kanan was quick to say no and so I could only tell Ruby-chan it was sex.”  

Chika shook her head. “So that’s why Ruby-chan knew the meaning of the F word… Tsk, tsk, Mari-chan. You deserved to be locked up.”

Mari pursed her lips. “You’re here too, Chika-chi.”

Chika sighs a long sigh. “Yeah, I am. At least I’m repentant.”

Mari smiles. “Don’t you think it’s okay for Ruby-chan to learn words? It’s good to know. No one said to use it. Plus she was using one of the various meanings. Not the crude one. So it’s _A-OKAY~_ ”

Chika thinks about it for a bit. “Mm…Yeah, it is okay to learn the word fuck- WAH!”

The door opened suddenly and Chika barely managed to stand straight so she doesn’t fall backwards. But turning around, Mari and Chika were faced with Dia the Angry Demon whose face was very red for some reason and the tables seemed to be pushed from its original position.

“You two…” Dia started, low and dangerous.

Mari seemingly oblivious piped up. “We can go now, Dia~?”

Dia shot a laser beam glare at her fellow classmate. “NO. YOU TWO ARE STAYING INSIDE THERE FOR ANOTHER HOUR FOR EACH TIME YOU SAID FUCK!” Dia bellowed; she was thinking of letting her friends out in half an hour, but in that short time, Mari and Chika’s conversation revealed so much and utilized the F word so many times Dia could not tolerate it anymore. She slams the closet door shut and locks it before either could escape and she storms out of the room.

Chika and Mari remained silent for a moment once Dia stormed off, leaving them in the punishment closet.

“…”

“…”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” Mari says, a hint of regret in her voice.

Chika had a solemn, sad look on. “How many times did we say fuck?”

Mari shrugs; she reckons a lot.

 

**OMAKE**

You and Kanan exchange a look; pity that their girlfriends were locked in _the_ punishment closet before they start to open it.

Chika falls out into You’s arms with a “Wah!” just like before when Dia opened it, but tears spilled from her eyes the moment she saw her knight in shining armour. “You-chan!”

You chuckles at the tight hug Chika wrapped her. “I’m here, I’m here…”

Mari steps out and shuffles her feet on the floor, not making eye contact with Kanan. The bluenette spreads her arms wide open. “Shall we hug?”

Mari didn’t need a second invitation as she threw herself into Kanan’s loving arms. “I’m sorry, Kanan.”

Kanan rubs Mari’s back a few times before hugging her tightly. “Tell that to Dia, okay?”

Mari sniffles and nods. “You could have come earlier…”

Kanan shakes her head. “You could have called earlier.”

And so, Mari learnt to not use the F word out in public and Chika learnt not to use the F word even when she stubs her toe.

**Author's Note:**

> When it came to Chika telling Mari how Ruby learnt of the F word from her, I thought of writing it in flashback mode… But since Yoshiko’s texting was even through conversation and the title of this has ‘conversation’ in its name, I decided to have it all told through conversation. Hope it wasn’t too confusing or lacklustre. :P 
> 
> And this drabble evolved into a full, long story. =v=
> 
> I hope people enjoy this? :P 
> 
> Just to make things clear, this is for a prompt request. I otherwise won’t ever use the F word, neither does my lovely girls. =v= 
> 
> Comments and kudos are fully appreciated. :)


End file.
